Gothic Playable Teaser
Gothic Playable Teaser – a prototype developed by THQ Nordic Barcelona released on 13th december of 2019. It's a project that aims to become a complete remake of the first game of the Gothic series. Announcement The publisher THQ Nordic announced on their twitterhttps://twitter.com/THQNordic/status/1205531836316889088 that a remake of Gothic will soon be avaiable. The game was released on Steam, and every owner of any game from Gothic, Risen or ELEX franchise has a free access to the game, which is a two hour demo, that upon finishing will ask the players to fill a survey regarding the future of the project. Demo The demo starts with an intro, in which The Nameless Hero is being dropped into the colony for an unknown crime. A moment before he receives a red scroll which contains a message adressed to the mages of fire. As the hero is being dropped into the colony via elevator, the exchange place is being attacked. The main hero comes out of the elevator accident without major injuries, and finds a broken sword on the bridge leading further into the exchange place. Once he passes by the Temple of Beliar, he gets attacked by a pack of Snappers. One the hero is weakened, defensless and surrounded by the the beats, Diego arrives and saves him from the danger, then takes him into his camp afterwards. After the failed fight The Nameless Hero wakes up, where Diego explains him the rules and the situation in the colony, then advises him to search around the exchange place for a decent weapon. While searching, the hero stumbles upon a guard called Cayden, which agrees to give away a sword once belonging to the dead guard Rufus, but only if the hero retrieves a necklace that got stolen by Sarus and Berig. Once armed with the sword, The Nameless Hero comes back to Diego who decides it's time to go to the Old Camp. Both characters reach the western gate of the exchange place, which is guarded by Bloodwyn who mentions a debt with the Rouges. The hero is tasked with getting a wolf fang and a meat of the Snapper which was seen around the guard tower over the abandoned mine. After getting the tropies, Bloodwyn expresses his gratitude and tells him that he can later protect the hero in the Old Camp after receiving a small pay. The guard however can't open the gate while the fire signal on the tower near the previously killed Snapper is still burning. Nameless Hero gets there with a key that opens the doors and puts out the fire. After talking with Diego waiting next to the tower, the demo ends. Gallery Trailers Gothic - Playable Teaser - Trailer|Trailer Gothic Playable Teaser vs. Gothic - Comparison Video|Video comparing ramade world with the original Screenshots Gothic Teaser (1)-min.png Gothic Teaser (2)-min.png Gothic Teaser (3)-min.png Gothic Teaser (4)-min.png Gothic Teaser (5)-min.png Gothic Teaser (6)-min.png Gothic Teaser (7)-min.png Gothic Teaser (8)-min.png Gothic Teaser (9)-min.png Gothic Teaser (10)-min.png Gothic Teaser (11)-min.png Gothic Teaser (12)-min.png Gothic Teaser (13)-min.png Links * The demo page on Steam Refrences pl:Gothic Playable Teaser Category:Games